


big teeth small kiss

by deepbutdazzlingdarkness



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness
Summary: When Freddie shows up one day with a hickey, Auston gets a bit obsessive/nosy about what kinds of things Freddie has been keeping from him.





	big teeth small kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by a twitter [thread](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/1046092025706229760) from September, talking about jealous/bratty Auston, so thanks to everyone involved in that. I'm excited to be doing my part to add to their tag!
> 
> Thanks also to @trinity_clare for the super quick beta :D
> 
> Title is from BTSK by MS MR

In the multiple years they’ve known each other at this point, Auston has never once seen Freddie pick up. For whatever reason, it isn’t something they’ve ever talked about, and by now it feels like it’s too late to start up a conversation, even if he wants to. Auston had figured it’s because Freddie is a private person, that he just doesn’t like people knowing his business, but that explanation has flown out the window in light of the _huge fucking hickey_ Freddie showed up with at breakfast. 

They’re on the road, Freddie had a shutout last night, and fuck yeah he deserved to get laid after his performance, but Auston never expected to see proof that he did. The hickey is right there on the underside of his jaw, clearly visible every time he tilts his chin up to take a sip of coffee, and it’s all Auston can pay attention to.

“Do you see that?” Auston asks Mitch, tilting his chin towards Freddie, trying not to be too obvious.

“Ha, good for Fred,” is all Mitch says, like this is a regular occurrence and not something that has fundamentally shaken Auston’s view of Freddie. “You gonna eat the rest of your bacon?” 

Auston pushes his plate over wordlessly, going back to stealing glances at Freddie, wondering when and where he disappeared to the night before and how Auston hadn’t noticed.

—

To Auston’s surprise, the rest of the team is as chill about this development as Mitch, so after his initial shock, Auston tries to just follow their lead. Unfortunately, four-drink Auston can’t remember having made that decision, which is how he finds himself squished onto a couch at some Montreal bar Naz drags them to the next night, poking at Freddie’s hickey. 

Freddie indulges him a bit, rolling his eyes but not pushing Auston away at first. When he keeps touching though, tracing the teeth marks on Freddie’s neck, pressing into the bruise that’s starting to form, Freddie gives him a sidelong glance. “Do you mind?” he asks mildly, though the calm tone is betrayed by him immediately wrapping his hand around Auston’s wrist, forcing him to stop.

Auston sticks his tongue out but acquiesces, lifting his hands in surrender. He doesn’t know where the rest of the team went, but it’s just him and Freddie right now, so Auston decides to go ahead and try and satiate his curiosity. “So, where’d you get it?” he asks, gesturing at Freddie while he flexes his wrist, rubbing at where Freddie’s fingers had been digging into it. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you pick up a girl.”

“Who said it was a girl?” Freddie replies, tone just as mild as before, though Auston can tell this is more an overly controlled calm, with an undercurrent of both nervousness and defiance running through his voice like Auston’s a reporter questioning him after a blowout loss.

Auston furrows his brow for a moment before he gets it. “ _Oh_ , so it was a—“

“A dude, yeah. You have a problem with that?” Freddie asks, looking Auston dead in the eyes.

“I, oh no, that, that’s cool, good for you,” Auston says, taking a big gulp of his beer. “Thanks for telling me, bro.”

So, Freddie likes dudes. He hooks up with dudes, lets dudes leave marks on his skin and doesn’t seem at all self-conscious or ruffled about it. That's cool, Auston gave and got plenty of handjobs (and even the occasional blowjob) from teammates at the NTDP, he certainly doesn’t have a problem with it himself. It explains a lot, particularly why Freddie never picks up around the team, and Auston feels a little warm in his chest at the fact that Freddie trusts him with this knowledge.

—

Now that Auston knows though, he can’t stop thinking about it like, all the time. What kind of guys does Freddie like, what’s his type, how does he even find guys to sleep with? Does he hook up with other hockey players like Auston used to? He knows Freddie obviously won’t tell him anything even if he asks, so instead Auston just obsesses over it on his own. And if that obsession maybe translates to jerking off about it a few…okay, maybe half a dozen times over the next week, well. That’s between Auston and his right hand.

At the end of the week, the boys are heading out when Auston realizes he forgot his wallet and tells Mitch to go ahead, he’ll meet him there. 

On his way to the elevator though, Auston looks up from his phone to see Freddie leaving his room, dressed to go out. Which is interesting considering Freddie begged off their invite, claiming he wanted an early night.

“Sooo,” Auston says nonchalantly, turning to Freddie as soon as the elevator doors close. “Where are you off to tonight?”

“A bar,” is all Freddie responds with.

“A bar?” Auston asks, “What’s wrong with the one we’re going to?” He looks over to see the slightest hint of a blush spread across Freddie’s face and then realizes, “ _Wait_ , are you going out to hook up? I _have_ to see this, I’m coming with you.”

“Really,” Freddie says flatly. “You want to pass up the opportunity to get yourself laid to go to a gay bar. Where men go to find other _men_ to sleep with.”

“Yup!” Auston says, giving Freddie one of his best shit-eating grins and pulling out his phone to let Mitch know he isn’t feeling it tonight either.

Freddie still looks incredulous when they get into the Uber waiting for him, but he apparently decides not to question Auston further.

Once they get there, Auston assures Freddie he’ll be fine on his own and encourages him go do his thing. The place is relatively low key: no music blasting so loud you can barely think, everyone is mostly dressed...it’s not what Auston stereotypically thought a gay bar would be like, but it makes sense for Freddie.

Auston makes his way to the other end of the bar and grabs a drink, settling in to watch Freddie work. It doesn’t seem like he’s the proactive type, instead he just stands there looking tall and amazing in some super well-fitted jeans and a henley and waits for guys to approach him. 

Eventually Freddie ends up in what looks to be a super animated conversation with an admittedly very hot guy, almost as tall as him and built, with dark hair and tanned skin, and Auston is almost surprised. Not that he isn’t already sure Freddie has no trouble getting laid, but Auston didn’t expect to see him look so comfortable while trying to pick up.

Part of Auston is fascinated that Freddie is into big dudes (for entirely academic reasons, of course), but it doesn’t make it any easier to just stay where he is and watch when all he wants to do is go over there and rip the guy’s hands off of Freddie.

At that thought, Freddie looks up, inadvertently making eye contact, and _shit_ , can he tell Auston’s been staring? Auston winks, trying to not make it weird, but he’s face-palming himself as soon as Freddie looks away because god, how obvious is he?

After that Auston tries to distract himself and even does some low key flirting of his own (when in Rome and all). He’s just been bought a beer by a tall, buff, lifeguard when Freddie shows up behind him and asks, “Having fun?”

Auston startles at his unexpected appearance, but recovers a moment later. “Yeah,” he says with a smirk, proud of how he’s keeping his cool. “Not to brag or anything, but I’m practically swimming in free drinks.” It’s a bit of an exaggeration, but Freddie doesn’t have to know that.

“Wow,” Freddie says, amused. “I wouldn’t have expected this to be your scene.”

Auston doesn’t say anything, just raises an eyebrow as he takes a long swig from his beer, wrapping his lips around the rim of the bottle.

“Huh,” Freddie says. He takes a beat, evidently considering…something. “I’m beat, you wanna get out of here?” he asks a moment later, dark eyes boring into Auston.

“I thought you came here to get laid, you aren’t leaving with that guy you were talking to?”

“I think I just found something better, eh?” Freddie murmurs, stroking the bare skin of Auston’s wrist where his sleeve is riding up.

“ _Oh_ ,” Auston says, his heart starting to race. “Yeah? Yeah,” he says more decisively, feeling the full power of Freddie’s gaze on him. 

“Our car should be here in a couple minutes,” Freddie says. “Meet you out there?” Auston nods, taking the time to finish his beer and try to get his heartbeat to slow down.

Freddie climbs into the front seat of their Uber, and Auston is glad for it, figuring it’s a good idea to keep some distance between them just in case. Freddie makes idle small talk with their driver, but Auston isn’t following the conversation at all. Instead he spends the ride back to the hotel trying and mostly succeeding to keep his dick down while doing nothing but thinking about what’s gonna happen when they get there.

—

Auston follows Freddie off the elevator at a safe distance, thankful they don’t encounter any of their teammates on the way. “So we’re doing this?” Freddie asks as soon as the door to his hotel room closes, Auston pushing him up against it. He could answer, but Auston has always been better at action so he pulls Freddie down for a kiss, heavy with tongue and a bit of a lip bite at the end.

“Oh yeah, you’re into that, I noticed,” Auston says smugly when Freddie pulls away, panting. He reaches down to feel Freddie thick and hard through his jeans, only for Freddie to push Auston’s hand away.

“Shut up and get naked,” Freddie says, rolling his eyes as he tugs at Auston’s jacket.

Auston kicks his shoes into the corner before stripping his clothes off unceremoniously, settling himself into the pile of pillows on Freddie’s bed. He watches admiringly as Freddie pulls his t-shirt off before continuing on to his pants. Auston inhales sharply when Freddie lowers the zipper on his jeans and he sees that he isn’t wearing any underwear. Freddie looks up and smirks, neatly folding his pants and setting them on the table.

“You really want this, huh?” Freddie asks, rummaging in his bag before pulling out a bottle of lube. “I should’ve known this was what you were after all along.”

“Yeah,” Auston says mindlessly, eyes fixed on Freddie’s cock. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Freddie naked before, Auston’s definitely stolen glances in the locker room and he knows what he’s getting into, but seeing Freddie huge and hard in front of him, it’s kind of overwhelming. 

“Oh god, are you gonna fuck me?” Auston asks suddenly, the idea springing into his head fully formed. He’s never gone that far before (though he did come super hard that one time a chick fingered him during a blowjob) but he wouldn’t say no to anything Freddie’s into.

“You want that?” Freddie asks, sounding curious as he crawls into bed next to Auston, opening up the lube, and pouring some into his hand. 

Auston shivers as Freddie trails his lube-covered hand up Auston’s thigh, loosely wrapping his fingers around the base of Auston’s cock. He’s getting even harder in Freddie’s hand and he moans when Freddie thumbs at the head, getting his cock slick with lube and precome. Freddie fists Auston’s cock a few times before letting go abruptly. 

“Mmm, turn over, yeah?” Freddie says, patting Auston’s hip with his clean hand. Auston flips over onto his stomach and feels himself blush when Freddie nudges his hips up in the air. “Oh, that’s nice,” Freddie continues appreciatively, and Auston blushes even more. He likes being looked at, but he isn’t quite used to being on display like this during sex.

Auston props himself up on his elbows, not sure what Freddie is gonna do until he feels a hand dip between his legs. “I...yeah, please,” Auston says, not even knowing what Freddie’s planning but just wanting to be touched. “What are you _waiting_ for?” he asks impatiently a little bit later, pushing back into Freddie’s space when it seems like he doesn't seem to have much of a plan other than getting lube everywhere. 

“Oh, I’m not gonna fuck you,” Freddie says matter-of-factly, rubbing at Auston’s hole. “Not tonight anyway. We probably shouldn’t do that the day before a game.”

“What?” Auston gasps, dizzy from Freddie’s teasing and so turned on he can hardly think. 

“Don’t worry, if you want it that badly we have the whole rest of the season,” Freddie says casually, patting his ass. “Now here you go, budge up a bit,“ he continues, getting Auston to squeeze his legs together. Auston still has no idea what he’s planning, but goes along eagerly. 

When Freddie settles his hands on Auston’s hips and starts to fuck his thighs, cock sliding between his cheeks, Auston moans. His cock drags along the sheets as Freddie rocks into the cradle of his thighs, nudging at his balls; a facsimile of fucking that isn’t quite enough but nonetheless already has Auston almost completely there.

Auston arches his back, doing his best to push into Freddie’s embrace. Unsurprisingly, Freddie isn’t making much noise but Auston looks over his shoulder to watch him and Freddie’s chest and neck are flushed with exertion, hair disheveled from its normally gelled state. Freddie grins and Auston can’t help but return the smile before burying his face back into the pillow, feeling like a dork. 

Freddie grips tight onto Auston’s hips, continuing to thrust against him. When the head of his cock slides against Auston’s hole, slick with lube, Auston moans, almost wishing Freddie would just push inside him, game tomorrow be damned. “C’mon, Fred, fuck me,” Auston breathes out, tightening around him, and in almost no time Freddie’s coming, hot and hard between Auston’s legs. 

A moment later Freddie pulls Auston up into his lap and wraps his huge hand around Auston’s cock, slicking it up with the come and lube between his legs. Auston moans as Freddie pulls at the head, encouraging him to fuck his fist.

“You know, you should probably keep it down,” Freddie murmurs in his ear in response. “Don’t want anyone overhearing you and getting suspicious.”

Auston glares back at him, only for the angle to give him an idea. Freddie’s old hickey is almost faded, which means Auston has an opportunity to leave a mark of his own, a big ole “fuck off” hickey to anyone else who might wanna fuck Freddie.

As Freddie continues to jack him off, Auston closes his eyes and sinks his teeth into Freddie’s neck, leaving an even bigger hickey right over Freddie’s old one, something no one will be able to miss.

—

As Auston hoped, this time the team definitely notices, wolf-whistling when Freddie takes his scarf off the next morning. Because Auston is an asshole, he can’t help but join in. “So, Freddie, what happened last night? You look like you fucked a vampire.”

Freddie gives him a glare, but Auston just smirks. He knows he’s gonna pay for that, and he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessing over Auston/Freddie basically all the time these days, so if you want to join in, feel free to follow me at [onlyoneloislane](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane) on Twitter and [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and I of course always love and appreciate comments and kudos! :D


End file.
